Needlestick injuries occur with disconcerting frequency in healthcare facilities, and pose a major risk of transmission of AIDS and other viral diseases. These injuries most often occur in the setting of drawing blood specimens for laboratory testing. Skill and experience of the operator, and cooperation from the patient are factors that influence the occurrence of needlesticks. It is important to have adequate positioning of the patient's extremity while attempting phlebotomy. This allows a comfortable, unhurried approach by the phlebotomist, and decreases the likelihood of needlestick. Equally important is immobilization of the patient's extremity. Movement during the phlebotomy, especially sudden jerky movement is a prime cause of needlestick injury.
Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved phlebotomy armrest that permits placement of a patient's arm in several positions as needed to draw blood and that ensures that the patient will be comfortable without having to strain to maintain a desired position. Such a new and improved armrest should also be portable, and be able to be secured to different types of surface configurations.